Narita Satoru
Satoru Narita (悟, Saito) is the main protagonist of (un)heralded series, created by Dennys. He resides in the Sword Art Online universe and was there when the game began. Saito was one of the 10,000 players who were trapped inside. Appearance Satoru is a fairly lean young man with a slightly muscular build, standing at five feet eight inches and weighing one-hundred and thirty-two pounds. Due to him playing sports for a good amount of time, his body is well toned and maintained. Satoru has sepia brown, moderately messy hair and lazed brown eyes. Usually, his facial features give off the wrong idea due to their distant, unwinded appearance. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform in the real world, which is usually a blazer over a dress shirt and black pants, or summertime vest with the same attire. When not at school, Satoru wears short sleeve shirts and shorts or sweatpants. He also wears jeans and various other clothing, though likes to keep it simple and breathable. When starting Sword Art Online, Saito--as he named himself--donned a loose, short-sleeve, grey shirt, with dark green cargo pants, a black belt holding it up around his waist. The belt's buckle was formed in an open and circular shape. He wore black boots that made his pants seem slimmer just above the shin area and down. He wore the beginner's leather vest over his top piece and finished off his attire with black gloves. Soon that vest would upgrade to a silver chest piece, and his pants would change to a dark blue. He'd also acquire a forest green hooded jacket. It was simple and helped keep out the cold in areas, but that was all it was used for, and it became apart of Saito's regular attire. Though, those were the only changes to his overall appearance for some time. Personality Ever since he could talk, Satoru has always been innately humorous. At first, he used this to cope with the fact that he didn't have a father or real father figure in his life. However, down the line, it was known to be a trademark of his. For as long as he remembered, comedy was Satoru's way of both expressing himself, and lightening the mood. It helped turn bleak situations hopeful and frowns upside down. Satoru used his comedic nature to bring joy into the lives of his family, and his friends. He settled disputes and mediated discussion while keeping a light-heart about it, and soon enough, the atmosphere would relax. Satoru is usually portrayed as lax, silly, and fun to be around. However, unknown to most, there's another side of his idled spectrum. As well as being a joyous, upbeat, jokester, Satoru is also a very perceptive and watchful individual. This stemmed from his interest in an abundance of things. He always sought for cool and unique knowledge that not many people knew. He'd incessantly question his mom about various things wherever they went, and in whatever they did. Thankfully, as he wasn't shy about the questions, she wasn't with the answers. Satoru, instead of simply rushing into a situation, would sit back and watch carefully before executing any decision, repeating question after question, looking at every and all angles, seeing the bigger picture, before focusing on what looked like the most optimal of them all. It'd look almost natural if it wasn't so off the spectrum. And this was when his out his counteractive nature bloomed into existence. In junior high, Satoru tried out and became apart of his junior high soccer team. Shōri High was known for their team's lackluster performances in previous games. This was due to there being only one star player on the team, who left others in the background. Said player usually did most of the work on his own, and the others usually left him to do so, believing they'd never be as good as whoever it was at the time. That line of redundancy came to a stop as Satoru stepped onto the field. Soon enough, the boy would see what was going on with the team. They were all waiting for that star player to show up. He'd read the news, he'd even watched some games. That one guy doing all the work, taking all the credit, leaving his team behind to be the star of the show. Nope, not this time around. At practice, Satoru would begin to evaluate everyone's strengths and weaknesses, where every player seemed to work best and where they worked worst. He'd then gauge their strengths and mentally place his teammates where they'd be at their most advantageous. Soon, he met Ichiru, his best friend, and a boy with similar views as him. Ichiru was more direct and louder than Satoru and, using this dynamic, the two would lead their team to victory against many schools. However, unlike the past games, no one person was singled out of the team. It was as a whole that Shōri High would soon be known as one of the best high schools in its prefecture, and eventually, by Satoru's second year, one of the best in Kantou. This was Satoru's power. His perceptiveness and street smarts, as well as his laidback and inviting essence, was what brought people together, and opened the door to endless advantages and opportunities. Of course, he wouldn't be directly credited, due to the teamwork dynamic. But, that was just how he liked it. He'd be the shadow to everyone else's light, and he'd lay down the foundation for their victory. Because, after all, he's a nice guy. Background Satoru's father abandoned his family shortly after he was born, leaving his mother, Eri, and her three children to fend for themselves. Satoru never knew the man in any way, shape, or form, and grew up with only one known parent. His mother had to work two jobs day in and day out simply to support her family of three, Maiko, the youngest of the four siblings, having not been born yet. After Satoru entered pre-school, his mother decided, to become a policewoman. The job would put more money on the table, and it was hands-on, just the type of job for her. A few years later, and Eri had become a full-fledged detective. Satoru always talked with his mother about the different cases she worked on. Though of course, his mother usually sugar-coated the files that were a bit too much for his age. Unlike his other siblings, Satoru was more perceptive and observant. Staying quiet and focused at times, this allowed Satoru to think and process differently than others his age. When he entered junior high, Satoru already had friends from elementary school. However, he met one of his best friends in high school, Ichiru Tainaka. A flame of sorts to Satoru's cool, the two were almost inseparable. Through Ichiru, Satoru began to gain more friends. However, with more friends, came more problems, and that's where his perceptiveness kicked in. Using his unique way of thinking, Satoru was able to resolve many problems within the school, steadily climbing the "ladder of popularity" if you will. Satoru and Ichiru joined their junior high soccer team in their first year. They loved the game and decided to continue into their last year, both playing as mid-fielders. By the time he reached high school, Saito was quite popular within the network. He, however, kept his calm and collected nature, keeping a good head on his shoulders both at school, and home. Maiko had been born a few years after him, and took on a lot of Satoru's qualities, mirroring how Seya took her traits from Hayao. All four siblings kept their closeness, even after Hayao went to college in Iwate. Seya taking the role of head of the house when their mother was in the field. Maiko usually got the three of them into trouble many a time, simply just trying to make sure she wasn't as strict as their mother or elder sister. However, Satoru always stuck up for her and eased the punishment she acquired from their mother, Seya as well. The woman couldn't stay angry at the three of them, even though they'd all be grounded anyways. They were a closely knitted group of brothers and sisters. By the time October had come about, Ichiru had told Satoru about a new MMORPG that actually allowed you to immerse your body in the game virtually. Having heard about it on the news and other gaming networks, Satoru and Ichiru decided to purchase said game. Continuously asking his mother about it and making sure to keep his grades up, Satoru's mother finally gave in after their high school soccer team came second in the district cup. Overjoyed, he then heard that Ichiru wouldn't get his until Christmas. Not bitter at all, Ichiru told his friend to tell him everything about the game once he dived with the others, Satoru agreeing. When November 6 rolled around, Satoru was ready. Finally, as the clock struck 1, Satoru dived into the World of Swords, not knowing how heavy of an impact this would have on his family, his world, or his life... Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items *Steel Curved Sword *Leather Vest *Drifter's Hooded Jacket (5% Boost movement speed) Kit holders Only *Health Potions x 4 *Teleport Crystal x 2 Later Weapons *''TBA'' Later Armor *''TBA'' Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 1) *'Level: '''2 *'HP: 100 Skills Buffs *''TBA'' One-handed Curved Sword *'''Reaver - (1-hit strike) A basic sword skill. *'Butcher' - (2-hit combo) A medium-level attack. The user slashes down vertically with both strikes able to induce a bleed effect for 10 seconds each. Relationships Saito's Relationships Quotes *(To Ren and Tohru) "The log out button... It isn't here.." '' *(To Ren) "That girl couldn't be a day over 7! I'm not just going to sit by and watch as they kill themselves off like that!!"'' *(To Himself/The Reader) "Compared to fighting through 100 whole floors of deadly monsters with his life on the line, simply falling off the edge of the world with fingers crossed didn't seem like such a bad idea." Trivia *Saito despises cold weather of any kind. *Saito has an insatiable love for chips. It's been compared to the obsessiveness recent non-smoker with a munching habit. **He actually hates Salt and Vinegar chips, however (literally the only flavor of chips he won't eat). *The name Satoru is translated to "knowledgeable" or "perceptive". *Narita was chosen to be Saito's last name due to the author's love of the two manga/anime, Durarara, and Baccano, which was created by Japanese light novelist Ryohgo Narita. *Saito was originally meant to be a girl, but the author decided to change it due to having better flexibility with his character as a male. *"Yikes/Keh" and "Osu!" are verbal tics that Saito picked up from his elder brother at a young age. He uses them, more so the former, usually when he's stressed, worried, and/or nervous. He's also known to use the former when in anger. He uses "Osu!" when joyous or psyched about something. When in shock or astonishment, the words/sounds are usually drawn out for more emphasis. *Saito will try any food or drink without hesitation, it's a trait that is looked down upon by his friends, however. *If Saito were to be an animal, he would be a red panda. *Saito can sleep absolutely anywhere, he really has no preferences, even cold areas. *Satoru likes to tease Reiha whenever he physically can, knowing he'll get a definite response. *Satoru currently lives in Chiba City, Chiba prefecture with his family. Category:Male Category:Guild Leader Category:Protagonist Category:SAO:Untold